dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario:Raditzema
Sobre mi... ^u^ Hola! Primero, bienvenido/a a mi perfil! Soy de Buenos Aires, Argentina y tengo 14 años. Me gustaria que leas todo asi me conoces un poco ^o^ Principalmente: '''S♥NE y EXOtic 'MORIR♥ Despues: Aff(x)ction, ELF'', y STAR1'.' Otros grupos que me gustan: Girl's Day, 2NE1, BigBang, NU'EST, B1A4, SHINee, B.A.P y TVXQ. Solistas: K.Will, Lee Hi, Henry, Boa, Ailee, Kangta. Naci un 18 de junio en El Tigre. Tengo 2 hermanos y a mis papas. :3 Estoy en 3er Año. Se inglés y francés y tambien se tocar el piano, la flauta y la guitarra ^o^ HISTORY! '''need you and you want me♫ OKNO XD DATO: Mis mejores amigas y yo somos 5. Nos gusta lo mismo(ASIA) y nos conocimos por el colegio en el 2006. Desde 2009 mas o menos que miramos Anime Online o por la tele (School Days fue el primero xd). Cada vez eramos mas otakus, y el 19 de octubre de 2011, fui con ellas a una exposicion de Anime-Asia. Era a la primera convencion que ibamos, antes queriamos ir pero eramos muy chicas. OK, fuimos, con un poco de miedo. Ahí vendian muchas cosas, habia muchos stands... nos compramos de TODO, nos encanto! ♥ Recorriendo el lugar pasamos por un Stand donde pasaban MVs de Pop Asiático... Conocimos el K-pop cuando salió "The Boys" de Girls' Generation, según la chica que estaba en ese lugar (GRACIAS TE AMAMOS♥♥ xd), ellas eran Muy Conocidas y "habian hecho un Comeback Ayer"... No entendiamos bien, pero nos llamaron mucho la atención: bailaban re bien, super coordinadas y cantaban hermoso... desde ahi que... Las amamos! Infinitamente... yo en especial a '''SeoHyun '''y a Sunny', mis bias, Pero igual '''LAS AMO A TODASSSS!'.... Cada vez nos gustaban mas, hasta que descubrimos "BONAMANA" de Super Junior, y nos enamoramos. Mis bias de SuJu son RyeoWook y Eunhyuk; pero igual LOS AMO A TODOOOOSSS! Y asi fué como nos empezó a gustar el Kpop, AMO SMent... También AMO CON TODA MI ALMA A CHEN DE EXO. ♥ Mi corazón le pertenece..^o^ Y bueno, nos habíamos RE copado con el KPOP, hasta que ví los treaser de EXO y me enamoré. Los adoro, y estoy re feliz de decir "los sigo desde sus comienzos" TwT♥ Curiosidades (? *El 23 de Abril de 2013 ESTUVIMOS EN EL LUNA PARK CON SUPER JUNIOR, después de esperar tanto PUDIMOR IR JUNTAS! '''Fue tan pero '''TAAAAAN INCREIBLE! '''Fue impresinante, no se expresar lo que senti. Hoy sigo sin creerlo, y cada vez que me acuerdo lloro. Sigo esperando por SNSD y EXO, yo se que ellos '''van a venir, nada me haria mas feliz. HATO ARG♥ *Apoyo los Couples de chicos :) BaekYeol, Mi super OTP. 'Dios, no se imaginan lo que me encanta esta pareja. Es Perfecta, no puedo encontrar errores. Se aman, son unos chussss♥ Ellos y Chen con Suho son mis bias de EXO, mis favoritos y no puedo no creen en el amor que existe entre BaekHyun y Chanyeol. ♥♥♥ Otra pajera.... EunHae, clásico.♥ TaoRis, HunHan, JongKey, SuLay, KaiSoo, SuChen Bias♥... despues es medio raro lo que me pasa (?. Creo que Kyuhyun hace hermosa pareja son Sungmin, los amo :3... KyuMin es muy chuu~.. pero... tambien me gusta Kyu con Yesung D: Y también Yeye con Wookie♥..... See, estoy media loca. Es que cuando conoci SUJU, uno de los primeros videos que ví era Fanservice KyuSung y me llamaron la atención D: Es medio raro jeje, Los tres couples me encantan... uh que complicado AGUANTE EL AMOR Y EL FANSERVICE!♥ *Estoy TAN feliz de haber podido seguir a EXO desde sus comienzos!♥ *Se Leer y escribir coreano pero no hablarlo . *Mi animal favorito es el Irbis (leopardo de las nieves). *Amo con toda mi alma TaeTi'Seo. *Estoy enamorada de CHEN Jongdae de EXO... es diferente al amor que siento por los demás, osea, por ejemplo: Veo a Suho o a ChanYeol y como que me dan ganas de ser su amiga, reirme con ellos. Pero con Chen es como raro, siempre que lo veo quiero abrazarlo T-T Creo que en serio me gusta :) amo todo de el xd Su Carisma, personalidad y su hermosa voz TwT asdkjal♥ *Suelo poner "xd" en todo. *Me encanta Cantar. *Mis Albumes favoritos hasta el momento son: XOXO, Sexy, Free & Single, Danger, I GOT A BOY, Give it to Me, Pink Tape, SNSD, y ~GIRLS & PEACE~II '' *Mis Mini-Albumes favoritos hasta el momento son: ''Sherlock, NU ABO, It B1A4, MAMA, Im the Best, Electric Shock,Trap y Hoot. *Tambien me gusta mucho AKB48, mi mejor amiga las AMA y me pasó su amor. Aguante Takamina! ^w^ *De los couples Heteros AMO SEOKYU! ... NADA MAS! *Mi sueño es ser trainee de SM, y poder ir con mi futura pareja (Chen(?)♥) a la "N SEOUL TOWER" y cerrar un candado juntos :3. *Soy un despelote. ~~Luci~~ Mis Bias! Girls Generation: (las amo muuuuuuucho) TwT♥ *1- SeoHyun ♥♥♥ *2- Sunny ♥♥ *3- Yuri ♥ de Yuri se me hiso dificil armar el Ranking, es que en serio las amo y no queria dejar muy abajo a nadie asique las puse juntas, pero ojo, que esten abajo no es que me caigan mal, las adoro. *4- Taeyeon, Hyoyeon. *5- Tiffany, Sooyoung. *6- Yoona, Jessica. Con EXO tengo un problemita: Los amo a TODOS, muchísimo, tanto que se me hace MUUUUUUY dificil hacerlo, pero tengo un TOP5, pero igual, estan muy parejos con todos agh son tan queribles, TENGO UN BIAS, SOLO MI AMADO CHEN TTwTT♥ #Chen♥♥♥ (coshita perfecta) Lo amoooooooo♥! #Chanyeol♥:3 (coshita alta) ♥$uho!♥(coshita millonaria)♥Lay♥! (coshita tierna)♥Baekhyun♥ :3(coshita bonita)♥ Super Junior: 15 DIOSES *1- RyeoWook ta asdjkla♥ *2- Eunhyuk best bailarin ah *3- Yesung ♥ *4- Sungmin *5- Henry *6- Leeteuk *7- Donghae *8- Shindong *9- Kyuhyun *10- Zhou Mi *11- Kangin *12- Hangeng *13- Heechul *15- Kibum *14- Siwon f(x) Mi bias es LUNA, pero LAS AMO TANTO a TODAS, que no puedo hacer un ranking despues de ella. :3♥ SISTAR #Dasom, lo mejor en el mundo♥ #Bora GENIA DE LA VIDA, CAPA TOTAL #Hyorin admiro muchisimo! pero a veces me molesta que sea TAAAN principal #Soyou es que me caiga mal pero creo que es muy seria SHINee: Mis divinos! (?♥ *Onew ♥♥♥ *Jonghyun♥ *Minho, Key *Taemin (-.-) grrrr (?) B1A4: The pompones :3 *Sandeul *JinYoung, Gongchan *Baro *CNU Japón! AKB48, Aunque varias ya estén graduadas las amo un montonaso. *Miicchan♥♥♥♥♥ Mi favorita de todassss [Oshi :3] *Acchan ♥♥♥ Mi 2da Favorita! *Takamina! 3ra favorita!♥♥ *Kayaaa!!♥ 4ta!♥ *Mariko-Sama :3 5ta☻♥ *Kacchan!♥ *Nyan-Nyan!♥